


Gaius - Dance With Me

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: From a prompt list, "Dance With Me" with Gaius





	Gaius - Dance With Me

You can’t help the smile that takes over your face as you feel Gaius’ hands creep over your hips, his arms wrapping snugly around you. His chin rests on your shoulder, and you can smell the chocolate and raspberry candy in his mouth.

You’ve been married little over a month, and he just couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of you. Always hugging or holding or kissing, always close by, like a puppy (not that you were any better…), Gaius had been nonstop affection since Libra had married you two not long ago. The only issue was that you were trying to do dishes. Which are fairly hard to complete when you’ve got a handsome, dashing rogue clinging to your hips.

“Gaius…” You start, looking down at the dishes and carefully trying to keep the amusement both off your face, and out of your tone. “I’m trying to do dishes.”

“Oh, is that what all the soap is for?” He asks with a grin that you can feel against your neck. “I was thinking you were over here plotting a soapy, sudsy rebellion against me.”

“Hmm, well with the way you’re clinging, I suppose it’s not too far fetched…” You can’t help the snort that falls from your lips, although you quickly compose yourself. “Maybe that’s even… the truth!”

You quickly whip around, soap bubbles in hand, and smear them across his cheeks, even though they pop fairly quickly. He sputters and stumbles back, wiping his face with his sleeve before looking up to you, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh you’re in for it now.” He says, the only warning you’re granted before he’s picking you up by the waist, and holding you above his head. 

You let out a strangled noise and try not to flail about like a washed up fish, but your face turns bright red. He spins you around, and you can’t help but laugh as he drops you back into his arms, strong around you as he holds you up. 

“Okay! Okay!” You laugh as he peppers your face with kisses and raspberries. “I yield!”

He gives you one last strong kiss on the lips, before pulling back with a smirk.

“Told ya.” He says as you snort and press a kiss to his chin before he sets you down, his hands still lingering on your hips. “Now, as the victor, I think I’m owed a reward, don’t you?”

“Oh so the big bad thief wants a reward, huh?” You tease, your arms around his shoulders.

“What can I say? Old habits die hard.”

“Oh I’m sure they do.” You snort, shaking your head. “Well I suppose a reward is possible - depending on what you want.”

Gaius smiles again, this time genuine as the smirk disappears. 

“Dance with me?” He asks, taking one of your hands from the back of his neck, and lacing his fingers through yours. “If you agree, that is.”

“Hmm…. I’m not sure…” You hum teasingly, pressing his hand, which still intertwined with yours, to your lips to kiss it.

“C’mon sugar…” He coos, pressing a kiss to your jaw. “Just one?”

“You say just one, but we both know you’ll have me dancing with you for hours!” You tease, watching his eyes glint in the light. “It’s always such a slippery slope with you and dancing…”

“That’s because I can’t keep my hands off you!” He smirks, grabbing your other hand to lace with his. “You’re sweeter than honey.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere Gaius.” You tease, but press a kiss to his lips. “But how can I say no to you, and your adorable face?”

“Well it seems to me that flattery got me everywhere honeybuns.” He smiles and winks, beginning to lead you in a slow dance. “Considering we’re already dancing and all.”

You snort, and shake your head with a grin, slowly getting used to the rhythm before leaning your head on his shoulder. His hand settled on your waist, and you felt more than heard him hum to an unfamiliar song, low and rumbling in his chest as he led you in some sort of imitation of a waltz. 

But you couldn’t care less of what dance you were doing, just so long as you two were together.


End file.
